Shadow
by TheJadedKnight
Summary: This is a tiny Dom/sub fic that I used to try to get the ball rolling in my head again. Masochism Dom/sub. You've been warned.


**_Author's Note:_** _So, this is just a little story because I'm in a rut for my main one. Enjoy!_

* * *

The silk ropes felt heavenly, even whilst she pushed against them. And the thought of being at someone else's mercy was arousing enough, let alone it be the person she loved most. Her legs were tied to the bedpost, spreading them deliciously. Her arms linked to the headboard. The room was wonderfully dimmed, creating an air of romance. This was anything but. She saw the shadow come closer, from its place on the leather chair in the corner. "There are three rules to this," the shadow waited for the tied up woman to nod, "One: you must always tell me if you've had enough or if something hurts to badly. Two: you will do as I say. Three: if you disobey me, you will choose one of the punishments I present to you. Understand?" The voice was commanding and firm. She nodded eagerly. The shadow stepped closer, the candle on the bedside table illuminating the face. The Inquisitor had a wide jaw, voluptuous lips, and long, luscious raven hair. "Oh, and Josie? I love you, remember that," the green met the nearly black eyes of Josie's. "Te amo," she replied back. Evelyn leaned down and kissed her deeply, biting down on Josie's lip while she pulled back. "No talking or any noises," she directed. Evelyn went to the table next to the chair, grabbing a small item and coming back. "I will never start hard unless you ask of it to me," she said softly. The feather was moving across her body missing her most erogenous zones. She muffled her whimpers, biting her lip. The feather brushed along her nipple, creating an electric bolt of arousal shooting down her spine. She bit down hard on her lip, making it bleed.

* * *

Evelyn thought Josie was beautiful like this, her muscles straining and lip being bit harshly. She removed the feather and went back to her table of goodies. She grabbed the nipple clamps and crossed the room to the naked woman and looked at the beautiful expanse of chest she saw. She bent her head, taking one rosy bud into her mouth nipping and sucking, stopping when she heard a gasp. Slowly, she raised her head to meet the eyes of the woman, brows furrowed. "Tsk tsk. I thought you would last longer," she walked over to the table, grabbing a flog and returning. "You have a choice between the nipple clamps, a flog, and my hand," she said nonchalantly. Josie looked wide eyed at her. "The- the nipple clamps," she stuttered out. Evelyn wasted no time and fastened the clamps to rosy buds. Josie bit her lip hard. The Inquisitor started humming and returned to lavishing the body with nips and sucks. "Are you ready?" she asked. Josie nodded. Evelyn removed the clamps and laved the sensitive tips with her tongue. She untied the antivan woman and flipped her over, just to tie her up again. She rubbed her palm against Josie's sex, feeling the wetness and spreading it across her buttocks. She pulled her hand back and tapped lightly. "You are going to feel a series of spanks, each one harder than the last. You may make noise but you also have to tell me if it's too much, yes?" she waited for the nod. She pulled back and swiped her hand into the flesh. The next was a smack, a slap, a whack. The moans and groans were reverberating around the room. The flesh was scarlet and aching. She dipped a finger in the sopping center, feeling the molten inside. Josie's cry was sharp. It wouldn't take much longer to get her to come. She pushed in two fingers and grabbed the candle. She thrusted in and the moment she curled her fingers, she poured a bit of hot wax on her lower back. Josie screamed. She continued thrusting and curling and rubbing the stiff clit. Evelyn knew that Josie was going to come soon by the tightening of the walls and the headboard creaking. The next time she curled her fingers, she poured a bit of wax trailing along her spine. Josie screamed out in antivan and pushed her behind against Evelyn. The Inquisitor didn't stop there though. She lowered her face into the newly released core and dipped her tongue inside. The antivan woman cried out. Evelyn rolled her tongue around, showing Josie that she could be diplomatic too. Evelyn flattened out her tongue, giving a broad stroke to an aching clit. The first orgasm morphed into the next. Josie collapsed onto the bed, ignoring the awkward angle of her arms. Evelyn untied Josie and softly kissed up her back. She moved all of the toys and the candle over to the table. She uncorked the soothing cream and thoroughly rubbed it into her behind. She picked up the Antivan and put her under the covers. She snuggled in with her, careful of her buttocks. There would be plenty of time for her to pay her back later.


End file.
